


Seems So Simple

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Communication Failure, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: "There's a way to make them stop.Wecould produce an heir.  You and - and me."Xander's just about done with the nobles offering their daughters just so he can sire an heir.  Kaze has a solution.It's a simple matter for exactly neither of them.(Written as a fill from the FE Kink Meme)





	Seems So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kink Meme: _Xander x Transman Kaze. Nohr wants a heir to the throne, but with Xander married to Kaze, it seems impossible. Kaze offers Xander the possibility of him carrying the heir, even though it terrifies him. Xander decides if he agrees with him or search for another solution._
> 
> More notes to follow after the the fic.

“You know the rules, Xander - the sun goes down, you step away from the desk.”

 Xander lifts his head at Kaze’s voice and blinks down at his hand, wondering when he started pinching the bridge of his nose.  He really _had_ been so absorbed that he’d missed the maid who came in to stoke the fires.  Or maybe it had been his husband, who can hide from him even when Xander’s at his most alert.

“Forgive me,” Xander says, standing and making his way across the room.  He pulls Xander to him in a tight embrace, one arm fitting around the ninja’s waist while the other rubs soothing circles between his shoulder blades.  “It’s been a long day.”

“So I imagine. Come eat, Xander.  We can sort through the letters together, if you’d like.”

Xander’s gut clenches as Kaze extricates himself from his husband’s grasp.  “W-wait, I’ve already sorted through those - ”

But he stops as Kaze scans the letter on top, his smile fading as his brow furrows.  He doesn’t bother to snatch the letter away; he’s no match for Kaze’s reflexes.

Kaze blinks and shakes his head, glancing at Xander from the corner of his eyes. He makes his expression neutral, and someone less familiar with his husband might have caught it.  But Xander knows Kaze, knows even the parts of his body that he tries to hide from the world.  

And as Kaze scans the other letters, he hides his distress badly.

Unable to watch any longer, Xander walks forward, taking the bundle from Kaze and lacing their hands together as he sets it aside.  “Come and eat,” he says, squeezing Kaze’s hand once as they make their way to the small table next to the window.

Kaze doesn’t say anything, but he does squeeze back, once, his grip weak.  It’s something, though, and it gives Xander a little bit of hope that he can salvage their quiet evening together.

The silence around them is thick and suffocating as night settles across the sky, bringing the starlight and pale moon with it.  Xander tucks into his meal - some stew Peri’s made that he _needs_ to ask her the recipe of - and watches Kaze as discreetly as he can.

He knows Kaze can see it, and he knows that Kaze finds it annoying, but he can’t _help_ it.

Kaze’s so lost in whatever stormy thoughts cloud his mind that he doesn’t even notice Xander observing him.  Just picks at his stew, takes a small bite every now and then, and glances out the window towards the sky.

“I received word from Ryoma,” Xander says, finishing his stew and setting the bowls aside.  “He’s still going to be coming down with Saizo in a fortnight.  It’ll be nice to see them both again.  I know you haven’t seen your brother in - ”

“Were all the letters like that?”

Xander opens his mouth to answer, but Kaze, ever quick, cuts him off.  “Please don’t lie to me, Xander.  Not even to spare my feelings.”

There’s no anger in his tone - there almost never is.  Xander realizes it’s the one part of him that’s still soft, at least a little, after he’s hardened his body with all the training.  “There were three trade agreements on the bottom of the stack, including Prince Ryoma’s.”

“I see.”

More silence.  Kaze won’t meet his eyes.  He’s not angry, Xander can tell, and it makes _him_ furious because Kaze has every right to be angry, has every right to direct that anger towards the nobles who offer up their daughters as concubines.   _For the future of Nohr_ , they claim.

It is a shame that they find themselves playing by the rules of nobility.

“I’m not going to accept,” Xander says, the words far from comfort but the one thing he can offer right now, along with his hand on top of Kaze’s.  “I’ll talk with Leo in the morning, we’ll draft response letters and - ”

“This is the third time Lord Cromwell’s offered his daughter’s hand as a mistress since we’ve been married, Xander.  The fourth, if you don’t count his behavior your coronation festivities.” Kaze turns to meet his eyes at that point.  “And he’s not the only one, is he?”

Xander can’t bear to meet Kaze’s eyes.  They’re not angry, just like he suspected.  Just tired and very sad.

“We’re going to figure something out,” Xander says, the words even more hollow than the ones that preceded it.  He fills them with as much love and warmth as he can muster to make up for it.

Kaze purses his lips, thoughtful as his eyes slide to their conjoined hands.  Kaze eases his hand from beneath Xanders, spreads his fingers, and Xander happily fills the space between them with his own, lacing their hands together.  Not even his hands seem soft, Xander thinks, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the length of Kaze’s.

“...there’s a way to make them stop,” Kaze says, and it startles Xander because Kaze’s tone is so sharp, especially on those last two words.  He doesn’t speak, but he leans forward, waiting, his eyes trained on Kaze.

He senses the way Kaze’s hand tightens around his, the trembling in his fingers, a second before the words spill from Kaze’s mouth.

“We could produce an heir.  You and - and me.”

Kaze looks paler than before.  The way his fingers tremble is subtle, but more defined.  But there’s a steel in his eyes that’s replaced his sorrow from before, a determination with an edge sharper than a shuriken’s blade.

“Kaze,” Xander says, his mouth dry.  “Kaze, are you suggesting - ”

“Only if you want to,” Kaze says in reply, lifting his eyes with a determined gaze.  “But - I’d be willing to carry a child for you.”

Thoughts bounce about his brain, ricocheting off his skull like the rubber balls Elise used to be so fond of. A child.  With his _husband_.  Fleeting fantasies fill his mind - tiny hands, violet eyes, a wide smile -

It shifts to visions of Kaze’s belly swelling.  The morning sickness.  The whispers in the court, the shame they’d heap on Kaze’s shoulders for daring to transgress unspoken boundaries (and Kaze would carry that burden, no matter how much it threatened to break his back).

And one crystal-clear image in his mind - Kaze’s eyes glazing over, his body limp and lifeless in the birthing bed.

Burying two bodies, instead of one, along with the rest of his fallen siblings.

Kaze laughs, and it’s tense and nervous; his voice cracks a little, betraying who he might have been before he became the man Xander loves more fiercely than a dragon loves its hoard.  “I - we have to wait, anyway,” Kaze says.  “It’s not - well.  We should wait until it’s...optimal.”

_We should think about this.  Talk about this._  There are words Xander should say.   _Wants_ to say.  Comes close to saying. 

Instead, he swallows and squeezes Kaze’s hand back.  He shifts his own, taking Kaze’s trembling fingers in a gentle grasp, rubbing his thumb over white knuckles until he feels his husband relax, just ever-so-slightly.  “All right,” Xander says, and brings Kaze’s hand to his mouth, opening his curled fingers to kiss the tips.  “We’ll wait, then.  There’s no rush.”

“Of course not,” Kaze says.  His eyes dart to the stack of letters.

Xander struggles to find something else to say, even as he stands and guides Kaze towards their bed.  Kaze slips just beyond his reach as Xander reaches out, intending to help him disrobe.  Kaze doesn’t turn his back to Xander, though - just shucks his clothing off as he stares into the fire’s embers.

Xander disrobes himself, moving as quickly as he can so he can join Kaze beneath the sheets.  Even so, it takes a bit longer to finally do away with his garb, and Kaze’s curled up beneath the sheets, only his green hair peeking out from beneath the thick blankets.  He can tell that Kaze’s back is turned to him, even from here.

With a sigh, he slips into bed beside his spouse, his hand reaching out for Kaze’s still-clothed hip.  He trails his fingers across Kaze’s side, stopping only when his fingers touch coarse cloth.  He sighs, quiet as possible, and takes Kaze’s shoulder instead.

“We need to take that off, Kaze.”

“I’m fine.”  Kaze’s voice is muffled beneath the sheets, petulant, and Xander can’t help the smirk that tugs at his lips for a moment.

“We need to remove your sarashi.”  He pauses and moves closer, kissing the nape of Kaze’s neck.  “Please.  I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Kaze doesn’t move, not for a moment.  Then he sighs, sits up, and swings his legs over the side of the bed.  “Okay,” he says.

His voice sounds so small.

Xander spreads his palms between Kaze’s shoulder blades, taking a moment to appreciate the beating heart and deep breaths beneath it, before moving to Kaze’s bindings and starting to undo them.  He presses his mouth to Kaze’s ear, coaxing him with praise and nonsense words of love, little assurances that he’ll _always_ be here.

Kaze’s hands eventually join his, and together they remove the rest of the wrappings. Kaze sighs as his breasts fall free, thin bandages fluttering to the floor.

Xander never broaches Kaze’s preferences on how to sleep. He just opens his arms, welcoming Kaze no matter how he wants to sleep - facing him or facing away.

Kaze doesn’t move for a moment.  His back is hunched, his breath quick.  Xander shuts his eyes, as if Kaze could see that little movement, and wills his husband to lie down once more.

A moment, and he feels a firm back press against his, Kaze’s spine finding its home down the front of Xander’s body.  “Good night,” Xander whispers in turn, kissing his husband’s ear and covering one of Kaze’s hands with his own.

But he doesn’t go to sleep until Kaze stops taking shuddering breaths, until his body relaxes into the peace that only slumber grants.

_____________________

They don’t speak of it the next day.  Or the day after that.

Xander is fine with this.  Fine with waiting for Kaze to come to him, fine with Kaze coming to terms with what _he_ wants.

(It helps that he learned this with Leo, although he will never quite forgive himself for the distance he’s still trying to bridge between them.)

For the most part though Xander waits, and he thinks.  And he remembers, even as the daily duties of the court remind him that he is first and foremost a king to his people.

It’s almost a complete surprise, therefore, when Kaze brings it up on a summer afternoon, on a rare day where the sun almost shatters the cloud-cover, when they’re reviewing several trade renewal agreements.

“We should start trying tonight,” Kaze says, not even looking up from the parchment.

At first, Xander only glances up at him, too distracted by reviewing Nestra’s proposed taxes on Nohrian wheat.  Then the implications of what he’s saying finally sinks in after a moment.  Xander struggles not to whip his head up, wills his expression to remain neutral when Kaze meets his eyes. 

Kaze’s using the same tactic, it seems.  Neutral face, neutral eyes, nothing betrayed.  Xander’s certain that he’s betraying more than Kaze is at the moment.

Except that he _knows_ Kaze, knows him in almost every way one can be intimate with another human being.  And he senses, somewhere in the lines of his furrowed brow and his pressed lips, that there’s a maelstrom roiling in the back of his mind, one that rivals even the most fierce of Nohr’s thunderstorms.

“You mean you’re…”

“If I’m tracking correctly, yes. I’m currently able to - to conceive.”

There it is.  What doesn’t show on his face comes out in the small pause, the space in his words where he tripped over some thought in his mind.  Or several.

And there’s a tightness on that last word that worries Xander. 

“You’re certain?” Xander asks, reaching out and taking Kaze’s hand.

“I’ve never tracked it for this purpose, but perhaps we could visit one of the healers.  Or just keep trying until - ” 

“That’s not what I meant, Kaze.”

“I - I want to bear your child.”  The words seem stilted to Xander, a bit off-center.  Maybe they sound normal to others.  Or maybe he’s just reading into it that way.  “I do.”  The last statement sounds weaker. 

Xander sighs, weighing his words. He is a king, but he is not a wordsmith; stern looks and sterner words will bring the nobles into line, and he can silence a quarreling room with a pointed glare. 

But gentle words never come easily enough. 

“As you wish,” he says instead, his voice hushed and subdued as he lifts Kaze’s hand to his mouth, kissing the backs of his fingers.

_____________________

He’s the one who comes in late that night, sighing as his heavy cape falls to the floor with a whisper. 

Kaze’s beaten him there, bowed over a book as he sits at Xander’s desk.  In spite of the acid gnawing at the insides of his stomach, he cannot help but laugh when he looks outside and sees that it’s dark. 

“Did you not scold me for overworking just a few weeks ago, Kaze?” Xander asks, watching as Kaze’s head whips up to see him.  Xander doesn’t miss the tension in his shoulders or the tightness in his face, that second before he masks his anxiety.

“Apologies, Xander.”  Kaze’s smile is the same one he gives a woman who offers him chocolates, or a noble who’s making some underhanded stab at his status.  “I must have lost track of time.”

The silence that falls between them feels charged.  Xander swears he can feel an electrical current running across his skin. 

He reaches out with his hand and tries to school the sternness in his face into something more gentle, reaching out to Kaze with his hand.  “Shall we retire, then?” he asks, trying to pitch his voice low and make his words inviting. 

He sees Kaze look down at his hand, and sees him swallow as he takes off his scarf and folds it.

Kaze’s hand is shaking, just ever so slightly, when he slips it into Xander’s grasp.  Xander covers it with his own, taking a minute to look up at his husband.  “You’re shaking,” he whispers, looking up into Kaze’s eyes. 

He seems pale.  Maybe it’s just the flickering firelight.  In the span of an instant, he sees Kaze’s eyes harden with determination. 

“Kaze, I - ”

Kaze steals the rest of his words from his mouth with a kiss, his free hand cupping the back of Xander’s head, fingers threading through golden curls.  It’s like the strike of an arrow, fast and sudden, felling him before he even realizes it hits.

So when Kaze sneaks his tongue into Xander’s mouth, his thoughts, fears, and inhibitions grow wavy and vanish, like mist on a cold morning.

Xander lets Kaze coax him to the bed, and when Kaze’s knees find the edge he bows over him.  He laces his fingers with Kaze’s as he tilts his head more, deepening their kiss and drawing a desperate gasp from Kaze.  Somehow, it’s that little gasp that makes Xander’s cock twitch, even more than Kaze’s groin rutting against his thigh - it’s the thought that only _he’s_ ever made Kaze make that sound.

Xander pulls away, dizzy and panting, and sets to work painting a line of sloppy, wet kisses down Kaze’s neck.  And when Kaze whimpers and moves back onto the bed, Xander follows the fingers grasping his lapel, lets his hands move to run soothing lines down Kaze’s waist.

One thought breaks through the thick haze warming his brain, and he pulls back, moves so that he’s looking Kaze in the eye.  “Tell me to stop if you want me to,” Xander says.

Kaze flinches and looks away, shutting his eyes.  “I - I do want this,” he says, and there’s a sincerity in his voice that makes Xander’s heart ache.  

“Kaze.”  Xander reaches down, moving Kaze’s head until they’re looking into each other’s eyes once more.  “Promise me.”

“Xander - ”

“Promise me you will tell me to stop.” 

Kaze squeezes his eyes shut, seeming to war within himself, but at least opens his eyes and nods.  “I - I promise,” he says.  And that’s all that Xander needs to hear, leaning down and pressing his lips to the corner of Kaze’s mouth before continuing his path down Kaze’s neck, pausing to bite his collarbone.

Xander reaches up to Kaze’s shirt, fingers roaming over the soft cotton before moving to the buttons.  He’s thankful that his husband’s taken more to wearing Nohrian fashion as of late, as his fingers know just how to move to disrobe him.  He presses a sigh against the top of Kaze’s sarashi as he pushes it away and helps his husband out of it.  He drops it over the bed with one hand before moving on to Kaze’s chest bindings. 

“Wait - n-not that,” Kaze says, pushing at Xander’s shoulder.  

Xander lifts his head, his lips parting from Kaze’s skin with a wet smack, and frowns up at him.  “What is it?  Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no, just - please leave them on for now.”  

Xander frowns and does some quick calculations in his head.  “Kaze, you’re going to be more comfortable if you take it off.  And you’ve probably reached your limit for - ”

“Please, Xander.”

Kaze’s request is a mere whisper, a broken-sounding thing, and he rubs Kaze’s bicep as his hands snake down to scratch at Kaze’s belly.  “Are you still sure...?” he asks, leaning in to press his forehead against Kaze’s.  He watches Kaze’s eyes flutter shut, feels the intake of air as Kaze takes a few slow breaths. 

“Yes,” he says at last.  “I want - I want to carry your child.  Please keep going.” 

_That’s_ _not the answer I’m looking for,_ Xander thinks, and he almost wants to scream because _something’s not right_.  But Kaze isn’t backing down - looks about five seconds away from rolling Xander over, in fact, and just getting on with things himself.

“All right,” Xander says, planting a quick kiss on Kaze’s lips before picking up where he left off.  The cloth binding scratches at Xander’s lips as he trails kisses down the plane of Kaze’s body, as he undoes the lacing of Kaze’s trousers and pulls them off.

Kaze’s trembling as Xander plants the whisper of a kiss to his bare ankle, his trousers and smallclothes slithering to the floor with a whisper.  He shuts his eyes and begins to move, placing wetter, deeper kisses to the skin as his mouth makes its way down Kaze’s calf.  This isn’t a bad thing.  Kaze often trembles during sex, usually when Xander’s got his head between his husband’s thighs, or is fingering him to wetness, or pins him to the bed as he slides inside him. 

But he hears Kaze’s panting, the sharp, quick little sounds digging into his gut. It’s hard to picture Kaze as he usually is, with bright eyes and parted lips and hips canting up eagerly against whatever Xander deigned fit to slide between his legs.  He tries his hardest to focus on the salty taste of Kaze’s skin, the softness of his inner thighs as Xander peppers love bites over them, the scent of Kaze’s arousal as he got closer. 

But even then, as Xander reaches the apex of Kaze’s thighs, a small, insidious thought whispers at him:   _This isn’t right._

“Kaze, I - ”

“Do it.” 

Xander blinks, opening his eyes, his mouth inches away from Kaze’s sex and that mouthwatering scent.  Kaze’s eyes are bright, his face flushed, but somehow it doesn’t set Xander’s nostrils flaring or his blood racing.  He bites the inside of his cheek and reaches down into his pants, trying to stoke life into his flagging erection. 

“Are you sure you don’t - ”

“I’m positive.  Let’s - let’s do this now.” 

This isn’t how it usually is.

Usually he’s getting Kaze off right now while thinking of all the other ways he can make his husband come again and again, watching Kaze’s face shift in the throes of pleasure as he forces Xander to keep his mouth right up against his clit.  Usually Xander’s pressing Kaze into the bed, fingering Kaze open while he coats his cock with slick and kisses him senseless.

Usually they’re boneless, joyful, indulging in one another and coming up with new ways to leave each other absolutely breathless.

Instead, Kaze’s so tight Xander fears he may snap if he so much as touches him, and Xander’s having a hard time slipping into the right mood. 

“All right,” Xander says anyway, and slides Kaze’s leg off of his shoulder as he disrobes in quick, economic movements.  Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kaze reach down between his legs to touch himself.  The little sigh he gives sounds less like pleasure than a feeble attempt to destress himself. 

Fully nude now, they both take a moment to size each other up naked, and it somehow feels like the first time they lay together, baring each other, anxious and unsure of how to act.  Kaze’s eyes flicker down to Xander’s cock, and the look on his face adds guilt to the emotions churning in his stomach.  “Shall I…” Kaze offers, already reaching forward.

“No.  I - no.” Xander leans forward, taking Kaze’s hand and lacing their fingers together.  He settles over Kaze, lips one breath away from a kiss, while Xander takes himself in hand and works himself up to full hardness.

“I’m - I’m going to - put it in now.”

“Okay.”

Their eyes stay focused on each other as Xander positions himself.  Kaze’s breaths are quick and panicked.  Xander kisses his cheekbones, his shut eyes, every bit he can reach as he takes himself in hand and guides himself towards Kaze’s slit.

Kaze tenses, eyes squeezing shut when the head of Xander’s cock brushes against his slit, almost as though bracing himself.

_I can’t do this_ , Xander realizes.

“Kaze, I - ”

“Stop.”

And Xander’s moving before his consort can finish the word, pulling Kaze into the crook of his neck and moving from between his legs.  “It’s all right,” he says, when he feels Kaze tense up in his arms.  “I’m right here.  It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Kaze says, his voice thick and quiet.  He clears it, tries again.  “I’m sorry,” he says, and his words still sound broken, becoming more shattered still as he keeps talking.  “I’m sorry, Xander, I’m sorry, I’m so _sorry_.”

“Hush,” Xander says, running soothing fingers along Kaze’s scalp.  “None of that.

“There is nothing for me to forgive.”

_____________________

He only leaves the bed twice more that evening; the first to set a kettle with water and chamomile leaves over the fire, and the second to retrieve it and a few teacups. 

They don’t speak in the interim; Kaze doesn’t, anyway.  He mostly just rests in Xander’s arms, hiding his face in Xander’s neck, absorbing the little shushes and whispers he pours into Kaze’s ears.

Xander frowns, noticing Kaze’s hands still shaking a little as he accepts the tea with muted thanks, blowing on it before taking a sip.  He reclines on the bed next to him and takes a deep breath, bracing himself for the conversation to follow.  That _has_ to follow.

“I was about to stop, you know.”

Kaze’s hand halts, the teacup halfway to his mouth.  Xander watches his face crumple before he shuts his eyes, setting the cup back on the saucer.  “Why?” he asks, his voice a low whisper. 

“Because I wasn’t about to make you feel scared for one second more.”

“I - ” Kaze starts, then bites in the rest of the sentence, turning his head away a little.  Xander reaches up and brushes his bangs out of his face. 

“I swore that you would never be scared around me, Kaze.  Especially not _here_.  Not when we’re intimate.”  He runs his knuckles down the line of Kaze’s jaw.  “And I never want you to feel like you have to lie to me or do something you don’t want to.”

Kaze can’t quite look at him, still.  But he’s listening, Xander can somehow tell, and he takes it as a good sign.  “I _did_ want to do this,” Kaze admits at last, so quiet that Xander almost misses it.  

“Why?”

More silence.  Xander sighs, watching as Kaze pulls his knees up to his chest.  He reaches up and wraps his fingertips around the fastenings of Kaze’s sarashi, only continuing when Kaze gives no protest.

“If this is about the letters - ” and Kaze squeezes his eyes shut and hides his face in his knees, confirming Xander’s suspicions, “ - then that should be the farthest thing from your mind.”

“I can’t give you what you want,” Kaze whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.  “You’ll have to - ”

“Stop.” 

The sudden hardness in Xander’s voice seems to startle Kaze, and lifted his head as Xander moved so that their eyes met.

“I will not have to do _anything_ of the sort you’re suggesting,” Xander says, trying to keep enough gentleness in his voice not to scare Kaze.  “Unless you think me like my father, taking concubines and having bastard children? Ignoring my wedding vows?” 

Kaze’s eyes widen and he shakes his head.  “N-no, of course not!  You’re not - you’re not like him at all!”  

Xander watches, waits for Kaze to connect the dots in his head.  And he does - slowly, of course, but he _does_ , and he flushes as he ducks his head.  “I...I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know.”  Xander motions for Kaze to lift his arms and continues unbinding him.  “We’ll just have to figure something else out.  My siblings.  Their children.” 

He stops, looking up at Kaze, as he finally finishes unbinding him.  “There may be other options,” Xander says.  “We can talk about it later.”  He reaches up, cupping Kaze’s cheek, looking straight into his eyes, and gives him the gentlest smile he can manage.

“Right now, all I want is for my beloved husband to feel safe and happy with me.”

Kaze smiles - and Xander’s heart beats a little faster when that smile brings out the dimples in Kaze’s cheeks and crinkles the corners of his eyes.  “I’ve never felt safer than I have right now,” he murmurs, reaching up to cup Xander’s cheek. 

Xander squeezes his eyes shut in gratitude, and turns his mouth to kiss Kaze’s palm before leaning down to claim his husband’s mouth again.

There’s an uncertainty that nags at his mind, a demand for answers: Whether they’ll make love tonight or wait until later, things they’ll have to address in more detail, what _exactly_ they’re going to do about the heir situation.

But Kaze sighs, tilts his head, and those thoughts dissipate and scatter, much like the beautiful butterflies he saw once in Hoshido as a child.  Right now, his husband is here, kissing him, and no longer afraid.

And for now, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wasn't exactly sure what to _say_ in the notes - to be self-deprecating about choosing a subject that's the center of a lot of discourse right now, make a joke about me choosing the BEST PROMPTS EVER to fill - the list goes on. Ultimately I've decided that the topic is important enough to me to write about, as someone with tocophobia and body image/gender issues I'm still sorting through.
> 
> I have done my best to be respectful of this topic and the characters involved. Ultimately, the decision for trans men to conceive and have children is an intensely personal decision, and not really anyone else's business besides theirs and their partner's. Some are okay with it, others aren't. This isn't meant to be a blanket statement on any one individual.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
